The transparent conductive film is a type of conductive film having good conductivity and high light transmittance in the visible wavelengths. Currently, the transparent conductive film has been widely used in fields of flat panel displays, photovoltaic devices, touch panels and electromagnetic shielding and others, the transparent conductive film has an extremely wide market space.
ITO has been dominated the market of the transparent conductive film. However, in most practical applications of the touch screen, the procedures of exposure, development, etching, and cleaning and others for patterning the transparent conductive film are needed, i.e. a fixed conductive area and insulating area are formed on the surface of the substrate according to the designed pattern. In contrast, a metal mesh is directly formed on the designated area of the substrate by printing, which has a lot of advantages, such as the process of patterning can be omitted, the pollution and cost is low and so on. The line of the mesh is made of metal with great conductivity, which is opaque, the line width is below the resolution for eye; the area without line is light transmission area. The surface square resistance and the light transmittance of the transparent conductive film can be controlled within a certain range by changing the line width and the shape of the mesh.
In the conductive film prepared by conventional printing, the densities of the mesh of the position sensor sensing area and the lead area are different, the cycle of the mesh of the sensing area is great, the density of the mesh is small, while the cycle of the mesh of the lead is small, the mesh is relatively intensive, such that the lead area is relatively adverse to impact the conductivity and adhesion during production.